


I Wouldn't Mind

by the_other_odd_one



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:18:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_other_odd_one/pseuds/the_other_odd_one





	I Wouldn't Mind

because voltron is ending I wanted to some fics, not as long as "Lilac Sunsets On Desert Skies" but just as full and heartwarming,,,, it'll be a while and hang in there until December 14th guys!


End file.
